User blog:Astanas7/Is there literally any way to counter Yasuo in Dominion
So, after I've just got completely destroyed by a Yasuo in Dominion's bot lane despite putting every single gold I had into armor it is starting to dawn on me that Dominion is a completely broken game mode. I was just hugging the turret as Yorick and he could just walk up to my point and slice through both me and my clone like the robots from those horrible Star Wars prequels. Who am I, anyway? A huge fan of Dominion - in fact, it is pretty much all I play these days. Quickfind consistently gives me a hidden elo average of 1850-2100. I see the same few people over and over again in Dominion, though that may just be because barely anyone plays this game mode. I frequently see people ranked at Platinum and DIamond and have even seen quite a few Challenger borders. And, just recently, I've had my fun for the game completely cut in half, blown into the air and then done a stupid flashy Omnistrike-like animation done it. So, tell us a little about Dominion Dominion works completely different than Summoner's Rift. People still use terms like 'feed' very often in Dominion, but there really is barely any feed - and the gold advantage that there is works very differently from normal game mode. But that could take a whole additional discussion - thing is, there's barely any real feed in Dominion, which is why most conventional Hyper Carries (Akali, Mordekaiser, Jax) never ever get to the same point of godlike unstoppable-ness as they have the potential to do in Summoner's Rift. Also, it's one of the reasons why ADCs tend to do very bad in Dominion - on Lolking, 8 out of the 10 champions with the lowest win rates in Dominion are ADCs. These champs work when they can get ahead of every enemy champion by gold. That doesn't work in Dominion - there still tend to be snowball victories, but that is just because of bad match-ups, exp advantage and the fact that losing players are often too impatient to just freaking regroup and not get killed alone in the jungle, gosh. Kills are worth much less, losing teams get their gold back from recapturing their points, less minions, automatic gold gain is ridiculous, etc.. So what's the problem Automatic Carry Hypers. ACH for short. Or Automatic Hyper Carries if you want, but then the acronym isn't as eponymous. There are some champions - and by that I absolutely exclusively mean just and (though I'd give ''her ''the benefit of the doubt right now) - who have that very same hyper carry potential, but can reach it just through the automatic gold gain of Dominion alone. It is ridiclous - but it happens again and again, and in most cases there's not even a point in counter-building because of the nature of those champions. You can be a completely defenseless Fiddlestick or a Rammus with a Thornmail, it matters not. The only way of shutting down those champions - if they're played by someone who knows what they're doing - is by throwing multiple people at them; and that tends to lose the game in Dominion because it is often difficult and horribly circumstantial to follow up from such an investment. And you're not really shutting them down anyway - they're not gonna lose out on much farm or experience at all thanks to Dominion's shorter death timers and smaller map. Right now I'm completely at a loss - I have no idea how to win against a Yasuo in Dominion, other than praying that he isn't being played very good. I don't know what champion to pick or item to build and Lolcounter doesn't really help. I think I'll just do the unthinkable and throw my hat into Dominion's Draft queue. Category:Blog posts